


Profile

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Swearing, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Excerpt:["Do you not find me attractive, Detective?" the android asked, his LED slowing in yellow. He wanted Connor to find him attractive; attraction would prompt a better and closer partnership and attachment. Hank didn't want anyone else but Connor.Connor looked up for a second before looking back down again, his face still flushed. He mumbled something."What was that, Detective?" Hank said because his partner's words weren't clear."I said 'you're pretty fucking hot'!" Connor shouted in a hushed voice, his face flushing darker as it began to go down his neck. "I'm going to kill whoever gave you my damn information! It's supposed to be private!Fuck!"]A prequel toPermanent Address.





	Profile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this Twitter post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398526) by @tastyturquoise. 



> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> Please support @tastyturquoise! They're a very talented artist, and obviously an inspiration! :)
> 
>  **Reminder** : Please ask for the original artist's acknowledgement and permission before reposting/reusing, and in addition to properly crediting and sourcing the original artist and artwork. Otherwise, it's art theft, and I do _not_ condone this sort of behavior which should not be tolerated by _anyone_ , especially fans of the artist(s) and fandom(s). If you disagree, come to the comment section and I will fight you. Thank you for your consideration.

The HK800 model, or Hank as he was named, looked up from his holoscreen, turning to his left, where across the way, his young, human partner, Detective Connor Anderson, had been staring at him for the past ten minutes, doing  _no_ work. Hank might have to do some extra reports so that Connor didn't get called in by Captain Stern, again. Even if everything was Connor's fault, the captain always ended up yelling at  _both_ of them. The HK800 model was built to be an active law enforcement android,  _not_  to take blame for his partner.

The two of them stared at each other, neither saying a word until the other broke first. Connor was a young man, almost thirty, considerably attractive to both females and male, had a preference for cigarettes over alcohol, and took to Hank's joining the precinct as well as one could guess.  

_"My name is Hank. I am the android sent by CyberLife."_

_"FUCK. NO."_

It had been six months since then, and a lot happened. Markus led a peaceful android revolution and won. Hank became a deviant and remained Connor's partner, and he was even invited to move into the Anderson home. Despite everything that made Connor a difficult person—smoking too much, eating too little, having a tendency for recklessness, having a  _wonderful_ relationship with his little brother, Lieutenant Niles, being easily irritable and a bit arrogant, the list can go on—Hank wouldn't ask for anyone else, his LED glowing fondly in blue. 

Hank relented first, just this once. 

"Is there something you need from me, Detective?" the android asked, wondering if it was his attire.

Conner had taken him to buy Hank a set of new suits because he was no longer considered property, suits that looked exactly like the Cyberlife-issued ones but without the bright branding. Hank was grateful for the gifts, even the flowery scrunchy Niles threw to him after the lieutenant said long hair would only get in the way, even if you were an android. So Hank, while on duty, put his hair up, and he found he liked feeling the sun and wind on the back of his neck. He knew that Connor approved of the look based on the slight dilation of the young man's pupils the first time Hank put his hair up and the staring Connor did sometimes. Like right now. 

"Why . . ." Connor trailed off for a moment, narrowing his eyes curiously, "why did they make you so  _old_?"

Hank's LED flashed yellow, not entirely certain as to why Connor took that tone at his designed appearance. CyberLife did background checks on Connor beforehand, tweaking his design to better adapt to the young man who was picked out of the entire precinct to have the newest prototype of police androids to be his partner. Oddly enough, Hank was meant to be Niles's partner as the younger man was a lieutenant, but there must have been a mix-up somehow that resulted in the HK800 model to seek out the detective first. The imprinting came later, unexpectedly. 

But did Connor find Hank  _unappealing_? 

"CyberLife designed my appearance based on the data gathered from your dating app profiles," Hank answered, his LED still yellow. "In addition to other, related variables."

_”My **WHAT**!" _

The entire station immediately stopped and turned to the shouting, all eyes drawn to the detective with the reddest face they had ever seen. Connor's eyes widened like a bullet had missed him by an inch, and Hank detected the increased heart rate of his partner. 

"What are you looking at!" the detective shouted, slamming his fists against his desk as he shot a glare in every direction. Everyone turned away quickly as they knew of Connor's temper, though some bravely sneaked a few more glances back in curiosity. "Mind your own fucking business!"

Hank raised an eyebrow, not sure what to make of this. Connor's question implied that he was designed too old and wasn't as appealing because youth was a much more attractive feature to humans, but the man's physiology responses meant that the data CyberLife had received about Connor was not completely skewed. 

"I can hearyou _think_ , Hank," Connor said, glaring at his desk now because he didn't have anyone else to glare at, not if they want a quiet day at work. 

"Do you not find me attractive, Detective?" the android asked, his LED slowing in yellow. He wanted Connor to find him attractive; attraction would prompt a better and closer partnership and attachment. Hank didn't want anyone else but Connor. 

Connor looked up for a second before looking back down again, his face still flushed. He mumbled something. 

"What was that, Detective?" Hank said because his partner's words weren't clear.

"I said 'you're pretty fucking hot'!" Connor shouted in a hushed voice, his face flushing darker as it began to go down his neck. "I'm going to kill whoever gave you my damn information! It's supposed to be private! _Fuck_!" 

The man got more feverant as he ranted, his last word an actual shout which drew curious eyes from the entire station once more. Connor glared them away a second time, holding up a lazy finger. 

Captain Stern chose this time to come out of her office, looking for the source of the second disturbance in five minutes. "Anderson!" the woman called. "If you don't have anything better to do, go home. You're making too much noise. And If I see you, or Hank, before Thursday, I'm firing the both of you."

It was twenty minutes before their shift ended, and Stern wanted them gone already. Connor, knowing a nice gesture when he saw it, shot up out of his seat and shoved his things into his leather jacket with quilted shoulders. "Let's go, Hank," he said, walking out without needing to be told twice. 

Hank followed right after, a smile light on his lips because he noted that Connor's flush had yet to go away and the human's heart beat was still quicker than usual. They were silent as they walked out of the station, heading over to Connor's car, a replica of a black 1967 Chevy Impala with a modern engine in place. (It was the only way Connor even got to drive it while on duty.)

They got in, Connor in the driver seat - as usual - and Hank in the passenger seat, and nobody moved, a pregnant silence filling the car. Then Connor sighed, turning on the engine and rolling down the window at his side. He kept it on park, heavy metal music playing at a low volume on the radio, and he pulled out another cigarette of the day, lit it up, took a deep inhale, and blew fresh smoke out into the air. 

Hank broke the silence then. "I'm glad you find me attractive, Detective," he said, his LED swirling energetically in blue. It had been since Fowler ordered them to go home. "My design is without a flaw then."

" _Connor_ ," the man said, his head turned away. Hank could not see his partner's expression. "We're off-duty, Hank."

"Yes, _Connor_."

Silence filled up the car again, and this time it stayed a little longer, long enough for Connor to finish his cigarette. The detective stubbed it out in a make-shift ashtray in one of the front cup holders. Then he finally turned to look at Hank, his face no longer red, but there remained a light color over his cheeks. They reminded Hank of peonies, soft and pink and  _very beautiful._

"Yes, Connor?" the android asked, waiting for a response, and suddenly he was grabbed by his tie and yanked forward, their lips pressed together in a frantic rush to get _this_ started.

Connor tasted like nicotine, like peaches and cinnamon, a cold morning breakfast burrito and cheap coffee, lavender snow, a breath of fresh air and cancer-inducing fumes, gunpowder and blood, a warm burn searing into his thirium pump; he was overloading with the taste of Connor. It was filling him up at the tip of his tongue, and Hank was about to burst. 

But fortunately, (perhaps not,) Connor pulled away before it could happen and leaned back against his seat, panting slightly. 

"I've always wanted to do that," the detective said, chuckling a bit. "You're pretty fucking hot, Hank, and everything I want. I want to do  _things_ to you."

Hank was smiling. "What kind of things?" he asked. 

Connor pursed his lips, looking embarrassed again. "Like keeping you in bed and kissing you whenever I want . . ."

Hank was smiling even more, his LED glowing brightly against the sky of the setting sun. "I want to do thingsto you too. Many things." The android held out a hand, looking adoringly at his partner, his closest friend, his  _everything_. "Would you kiss me again?" 

Connor hesitated for a moment before he reached out for Hank. This time, they met halfway, and this time, the sensory overload was welcomed. 

.

.

.

Lieutenant Niles Anderson—Connor's little brother, skilled hacker, and when he felt like it, professional asshole—rolled his eyes the moment he stepped out of the building, an amused smirk on his face nonetheless. He had been wondering when his brother would stop pining for that android of his and finally shove his tongue down Hank's synthetic throat. 

But now, that he could stop wondering, it was time to ruin the moment. (He _had_ to. Little brothers were supposed to be annoying pieces of shit.) 

Niles' smirk grew a bit crueler as he walked towards Connor's car, and neither detective nor android noticed him, lips still locked together almost disgustingly, by the time he stopped, half a foot away from the back of the Impala. Niles' smirk turned into a devilish grin as he slammed his palm heavily on top of the trunk, tipping backwards the weight of the car and its two occupants who jerked apart in surprise. 

Niles whistled like a wolf watching his prey walk past him, asking innocently, "Hey, Connor, would you give me a ride home? I don't feel like walking tonight." He'd make up for his daily walking regiment later when it was time to walk their pet corgi, Teal. 

"Fuck you, Niles!" he heard Connor shout angrily, Hank giving the younger man a pleasant, if not delightful, smile through the back window. 

Niles didn't even wait for a response, getting into the back seat and smoothly moving towards the middle so Connor could see his little brother grinning every time he looked at his mirror. Their favorite radio channel was on, which only added to Niles' good mood. 

"Hello, Lieutenant," Hank greeted politely as always. 

"Hey, Hank," Niles replied back. 

Connor gave him one warning glare over his shoulder before he began driving out of the station parking lot. Niles allowed a brief moment of silence before he said, "Remember to keep it in your rooms. I _will_ shoot the both of you." 

The car was nearly driven into a pole just to kill _him_ , but Niles wasn't all that worried about his life, silently basking after months of patiently waiting had come into fruitation. The  _real_ fun will come when Connor learned the truth; that was if Niles ever told him . . .

* * *

  _Eight months earlier . . ._

When he found out that he was going to be assigned a partnership with a new android prototype—the HK800 model—Niles spent a few weeks trying to get through CyberLife's firewall and into their database, specifically their records of their pending products. It took more than a week because Niles had been doing it all from Connor's weak-password protected and last-updated-a-year-ago laptop, which was left anywhere but where Teal could get to it.

Had he been using his personally built computer, he would've gotten through in three days, but CyberLife was a jealously secure corporation. If he got caught virtually, they could retaliate and destroy his computer from the inside out. So it'd be Connor's laptop that'd take the risk, not that Niles doubt his skills. 

And he was right; he didn't get caught. CyberLife won't know what had happened, until it was _far_ too late. 

Niles hummed lightly as he found the file for the HK800 model and that only android of the entire model was going to be activated in about two months. Its name was Hank. Niles changed its main affiliation from **Lt. ANDERSON, NILES** to **Det. ANDERSON, CONNOR**. 

It wasn't like Niles hated androids, or even disliked them. He just didn't want a partner. He was all too used to doing things his way, in consideration of the rules, and became a lieutenant without anyone to babysit him. No, having a partner would only slow him down, and Niles had the goal of becoming the next captain, nothing less of course. So Connor get to have the android, and hopefully it'd keep him out of any more trouble. 

Niles looked through the rest of the necessary files, changing what needed to be changed to ensure that his older brother was the recipient of HK800's partnership. 

Just as he was about to close the connection from here to CyberLife's database, he spotted a filed named 'DESIGN COLLECTION'. Curious, Niles looked into it, and when he figure out what CyberLife had been doing the past month, he was furious. They had attached a virtual tracker of the household, collecting data of each and every word that he and Connor typed and searched for and filtering out keywords that had been used commonly to construct the most aesthetically appeasing design. CyberLife must _really_ want Niles to like their prototype. 

But there was one thing about this filtering system that Niles could, and will, fuck with: the filter didn't lock onto his personal systems completely, thus collecting from the entire household which _included_ Connor. (They were smart; he'd have caught onto them a lot sooner if they had taken the chance to do so.) So, without a second thought, the skilled hacker helped build on the filter, locking it onto the IP address of Connor's laptop specifically. Now the prototype will really be Connor's because his older brother was going contribute  _immensely_ over the remaining two month pending period. 

Satisfied, Niles removed himself from CyberLife's database, leaving little to no trace of himself behind, and he promised himself that he'd have his revenge against CyberLife soon enough for their transgression, already creating ideas in his head how best to do so. As he thought on it, the man looked through his brother's bookmarks and clicked on every dating profile he saw, opening them to start personalizing the prototype android's design on Connor's behalf. 

This would only be the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was a lot longer than I expected . . . and a lot less crackier. _Huh._ Reverse!RK900's name in this work is Niles because I wanted to stay aligned with the artist's art as much as possible because they are the source of inspiration, along with Connor's jacket, the RK boys' positions, and reverse!Hank's model type. 
> 
> Again, please check out @tastytorquoise on Twitter, their art is awesome and I love them so much for it. (I named the Andersons' pet corgi after their username, please don't kill me for this.) A special mention to Twitter users @OtisTye and @Fatenight_2 for their comments to the post.
> 
> Also, if you like reverse!au for D:BH, I also highly recommend Twitter user @carymono (NSFW). They also ship HankCon, and for an added bonus, 900Gavin. (Again, please don't repost/reuse without asking for the original artist's acknowledgement and permission first and in addition to properly crediting them. If you disagree, please don't come back. Thank you for consideration.)
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out my Twitter and consider supporting me: [@kappachyun](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
